


Beauté Brute

by wenjunhui1006



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Smut, neighbours!au, painter jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenjunhui1006/pseuds/wenjunhui1006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You offered me a hand a few days ago," he said in a low voice and suddenly his facade contorted, like he was fighting his words. Or trying to fix his own thoughts. "Would be really impolite to ask for your whole body today?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauté Brute

Everything was extremely quiet. Usually at this time of the day, his apartment would be filled with grunts, pants or soft music. But the funny thing is that he wasn't the one making any of those sounds. Or even he was annoyed by it, not at all. It was beautiful. It portrayed the essential, the most real and unique feeling that himself didn't had for anything or anyone. It was love.

But it wasn't that kind of love, no. It wasn't the raw and sometimes sinful love everyone is chasing after. It was more like a devotion. It was art.

The boy next door is a painter. And Wonwoo was the number one fan of his art - even though he was yet to see any of his work. He was a fan of the feeling, of the emotion that filled his room every night through his paper thin walls.

But tonight it was different. Empty. It didn't had a sound.

Wonwoo wasn't used to it. Every night - saved for a few weekends here and there - for the past 3 months he moved to this apartment, he grew more used to having that guy somehow so next to him. He knew his name and his face but they never actually met. It was more like casuals hello's in the hallways. Many times he though about knocking at his neighbor door but chickened out. What was he going to say anyways?  
That night Wonwoo went to sleep feeling all the shades of grey surrounding his being.  
The next morning was something else. It had the sound that he adored. It had the smell of lilac and pancakes. He didn't knew if lilac could have a smell but he couldn't think of anything better - or cheesier. He was biased anyways.

The 20 years old boy left his house at 8am to start the same pattern of the day before. The same bus, same streets, same boring Wednesday classes and same tiresome job in the nearby music store. He liked music but was 100% sure that everyone else with the same hobby was a pain in the ass if they related even a tiny bit with the peoples he used to attend.

He could use a ride today. Seokmin was there and he had a car but Wonwoo though that the 15 minutes walk to his building and the slightly could breeze wasn't a bad idea. He smiled for his friend when the clock striked 7pm.

In the way home, Wonwoo realized that he spent a long time unaware of his surroundings. He was introverted and observer but he never really saw anything. He didn't realized when his childhood best friend Mingyu, went to a bad phase while his parents were divorcing. He didn't realized his only brother was in love until he received the news he was going to get marry. He didn't remember the color of his house walls or the smell of his own room - he never paid attention.

But he was now smelling colors and hearing brushes. He was attended to every little move. And he somehow liked it.

As soon as he stepped out of the elevator in his floor, he could see the one person commotion. The boy was struggling and with a frown on his face that Wonwoo couldn't help but find adorable.

Jun - his painter neighbor - was with a big canvas in one hand, almost his size, trying to keep the thing out of the floor and with a few other things surrounding him while with the other hand he was trying, unsuccessfully, open his own door.

When Wonwoo thought about walk to help the guy, he realized he was already there

"Let me help you." Wonwoo took the bunch of keys of the other boy's hand and managed to successfully open the door.

"Are you an angel or something? Thank you so much." The guy said with a slightly accented voice and Wonwoo wanted to scream.

The guy in front of him was a few centimeter shorter - not even one Wonwoo would risk - and had a dark blonde hair covering his forehead. He had an accentuated adam's pole and plump lips that the latter found himself fighting the urge to taste.

"You're welcome."

The dark haired guy smiled and took a step back, giving the keys to the blonde. He realized that he wasn't the only one staring; it took a few seconds before the guy avert his eyes from the taller face and grab the keys with an apologetic smile.

"I see that you could use a hand?" Wonwoo didn't knew where the courage came from but he did. He asked and felt like a hole could open right in front of him and he wouldn't think twice before jump in.

"Yes, I could. If you don't mind, of course."

The accent was there again and the brunette was dying to know more. Where was him from, for how many years he has been painting, had he already make an exhibition? Wonwoo was sure that the other could be quiet for a whole hour and he would still be willing to listen.

"I was the one who offer, right?"

Wonwoo took the plastic bags sprawled around the floor and signaled for the owner enter the place first.

The brunette had spent hours thinking about how this place would look like. He thought about lilac again. And blue, red, and golden. He though about pallets and a beautiful mess of colors. Wonwoo could almost feel the life inside this place from his own. His boring and white walls draining the challenge, the beauty of trying.

It wasn't quiet it, thought. But he couldn't bring himself to be disappointed. Everything he imagined was there. Quieter, but there.  
The walls were white and had the same boring aspect of architecture of his place. But they were adorned with different pieces of unfinished masterpieces. The first frame was a fairy tale. He couldn't find another word for it. It had shades of pink and green and even if he couldn't understand what was the initial intention, he could see magic. And a lot of other pieces, all looking abandoned. It was sad, but beautiful.

Wonwoo put the bags in the black couch by the window when he finally stopped looking around. He wasn't embarrassed, thought. It was art. It had to be appreciated.

"Is beautiful." He said sincerely.

The other didn't seemed flattered but annoyed. He shrugged his shoulders and stopped by Wonwoo's side.

"Its a failure." He sighed.

"You're an artist. Your failure it's still a jackpot."

The blonde boy looked at him with something in his eyes that Wonwoo couldn't put at finger at. But he could see the hint of disbelief.

"Wonwoo, right?" The boy asked while heading towards the kitchen and the brunette could feel his heart stomping at his ears.

"H-how do you know my name?" He stutter.

"I put a few correspondences behind your door once in a while. You know, for the sake of conviviality."

Wonwoo took timid steps towards the boy who was now leaned against the kitchen counter, eyes focused on him.

"I see. You're Jun, right?"

"Yes, I am." He answered with a smile that made Wonwoo's biased heart palpitate.

The talk after that was cordial and didn't take more than five minutes. Wonwoo discovered that the guy had this knew project for a big exhibition in a week and was really excited about. He thought it was his cue to leave, afraid of being bothering or delaying the artist.

"Let me open the door for you. Then you can come back." The blonde said with a blatantly smile and Wonwoo wished that hole again so he could hide his face and how that embarrassing shade of red was starting to creep into it.

-

"Paint me like one of your French girls!"  
Wonwoo wanted to punch Hansol in the face. That's why he was hesitant to tell the boy about the interaction with his neighbor the night before. He was a smartass who always had those sneaky comments to make Wonwoo's life miserable.

Hansol was his coworker and 4 years long friend. They met in high school and even with the later being 2 years younger than him, Wonwoo took a like on the kid. He had some sassy that made the brunette role his eyes with a grin on his face.

Hansol had this theory that Wonwoo has a giant and obviously crush on that Jun guy. Wonwoo just shushed the younger every time he tried to brought the topic because, c'mon, really? He definitely was right. But Wonwoo didn't needed to someone remembering him how fucked up he was every second of the day.

Wonwoo didn't like the thought. He liked the idea of liking the artist next door not the cute and jumbled guy with a cute accent. He didn't like the odds of this. He was never good at it. So keep under control was easy. He wasn't close to the guy anyways, it wasn't like it would hurt. It's just a crush.

"You just could use some time to practice, you know? When was the last time you kissed someone?"

Wonwoo growled. He hated Hansol. Yes, his love life is miserable but who cares?

"The last time was 5 months ago, thank you so much. And you're no one to talk. You've been stuck with say a simple hi to Seungkwan for weeks now."

"The difference is that I am actually trying. Seungkwan can be bitchy sometimes but he is a soft and delicate person, I need to work on my approach. But you, on the other hand..."

"Well, we talked yesterday then i'm winning."

"Talk and flirt are two different things, hyung."

"I'm not going to flirt with him!"

Wonwoo was glad a costume just appear and took Hansol with him. He couldn't bear the guy trying to convince him - again - on knocking on his neighbor door and ask for classes. Like, really?

The odds of something like his hot, cute and talented neighbor hit on him where so inexistent that Wonwoo didn't even felt bad. It's like the life works, right? The importance of something depends on how much you want that. Did Wonwoo really wanted something like this? He was used to one sided crushes and all that bullshit so nothing was knew in that field. And the warm feeling the boy had on him was already enough. Of course he wouldn't turn down any opportunities but anyways.

Then one day, 4 days after the "talk incident" the brunette was lying on his cold floor not really paying attention on what was on tv when he heard the first noise. He was expecting it to start anytime soon. It's not like he was there waiting for it, no. It was just normal. But the sound was out of place. It wasn't any of the sounds he ever heard before. It was dark. Something breaking. A grunt. Something crashing. A muffled cry. Something ripping. A scream. A door closing. A knock.

He was startled. Scared. He always felt protected with the sounds surrounding him, especially the one's from next door. But this time it was wrong. Furious. It didn't had passion, it had anger. It seemed frustrated and made him shiver.

Another knock.  
Impatient.  
Rushed.  
On his door.

Wonwoo walked toward his apartment door with heavy steps. He somewhat knew who was there but why? Had he did something wrong? His presence affected something? Did he turned something off about the place that couldn't be fixed and now the other boy was there to yell at him how he ruined everything? He didn't want to open the door.

Another knock.  
Desperate.  
Louder.  
He opened.

The boy in front of him was a mess. Not the usual mess Wonwoo would like to see. It was something like an internal mess. He had he's white apron on - it was more colorful than the rainbow itself and it fitted the owner - and yellow paint on his left cheek. Wonwoo felt like he was looking at the sun himself. Beautiful and somehow dangerous.

"You offered me a hand a few days ago." He said in a low voice and suddenly his facade contorted, like he was fighting his words. Or trying to fix his own thoughts. "Would be really impolite to ask for your whole body today?"

Wonwoo didn't knew what was happening. The question didn't sink on him for a moment. What? He was asking for his body? Why? And why the brunette wasn't scared anymore but relieved? Relived that he didn't seem ready to fight him, but was asking for help. It was really it, though? Help? The guy showed on his doorstep asking for his body and what? Should he feel flattered? He was blushing, that was for sure.

"E-excuse me, what?"

"Look, it's your fault after all!" His fault? What was the guy talking about?

"You spend 10 minutes in my place and already seems like is yours. You're in every fucking fiber of my own house, how is that fair? I can't even work because everything seems like shit."

Wonwoo felt like crying. He didn't knew why, thought. He couldn't convey his feelings. The guy didn't seemed angry but frustrated. Like he was trying to fight it but failing miserably. Wonwoo said the only thing that he though it would fit the moment.

"I'm sorry?" It sounded like a question because it was. He didn't know if it was wrong or right, but it seemed out of place.

"Don't be." The blonde sighed and the smile was there again, making the brunette relax. It wasn't that bad after all. "I'm sorry if I scared you, though. It's just that... I kind of could use your help."

"Sure. What you need?" He didn't hesitate. He would help.

"I need a model." Oh, okay. Wonwoo didn't thought he would fit the role but he could give a try. Or find someone. Maybe Mingyu.

"A naked model."

He should have hesitated.

-

Naked. The guy wanted him naked.

"Look, I know how weird this may sounds, for what I know you can even call the cops, im probably harassing you, but I'm desperate!" The guilty look was there again.

A little few things in life made Wonwoo speechless. He wasn't the kind of person you take by surprise or scare easily. But this guy made him lost for words more time he was willing to admit.

"I won't... Call the cops." It was the only thing he managed to say, with his eyes widened and a confused expression.

"Well, thank you."

"But I don't I get your point. A naked model? Me?" He was really confused.

Wonwoo was aware he wasn't ugly, far from that. He knew he had looks above average but he never considered himself model type. He was really thin, most of the times he had a blank expression and as long as people said it looked attractive he just shrugged.

"Yes! I don't know how to explain this without sound creepy or scary or even both but, I can't stop seeing you. Everywhere. Remember the frames in my wall, that I said it was a failure?"

"It was beautiful." Wonwoo reminded.

"No, it was dead! Because I didn't had nothing to hold on, nothing to inspire me. But then you came. And I saw beauty on those again. Remember I told you I had this big job that I had to finish until the end of the week?" The brunette nodded. "Well, I tried to start it at least 36 times in the last four days but I can't finish! I can't even move an inch forward because I can't see nothing that's not your face. Or your long and thin body, or the look in your eyes when you reminded me that art is on the tiniest things, like the blush in your cheeks."

If Wonwoo was speechless before, now he was about to faint. His eyes were wide and he probably had his mouth hang open but he didn't care. His heart was pounding on his ears and his grip on his door knob was so hard his knuckles were turning white. The gaze on Jun's eyes were so intense that he never felt so exposed. The brunette didn't knew how long they stared at each other until the moment Jun broke eye contact and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I warned you it may sound weird." He seemed embarrassed and Wonwoo fight really hard the smile that was trying to rose on his face.

"I..." The brunette started, insecure. "I don't know if that's the most scariest our the most beautiful thing that someone has ever said to me." The blonde gave him a shy smile.

"I hope you are not scared for life." He was still avoiding his eyes.

"I'm not. If you really meant it, I'm not." Jun took a step forward, body's inches apart and the look on his face made Wonwoo hold his breath.

"I did. I meant it. Every word."

Wonwoo could somehow feel the sincerity dripping from the boy. He didn't had a single worry about the honesty he saw in the boy eyes.

"And what about the naked part? Where it fits?" The blonde boy chuckled and took a step back.

"The exhibition where I'm going to sell the piece it's called beauté brute, it's French, something like raw beauty. It's about appreciate the human body in his most real form."

"The naked form?" Wonwoo hold a laugh.

"Exactly."

They were at ease again. The brunette could feel the challenge in Jun's eyes. He knew the guy wouldn't force him to go but he didn't need to.

"I'm in."

*

Wonwoo thought he head was explode. He was feeling a pressure in his body and didn't trust his legs so he decided to lean in bathroom sink and wait until he could walk without stumble in his own feet.

After entering Jun's apartment everything felt real. He went to the bathroom, with a robe on his hand and a warm smile from the blond guy. The place had a full sized mirror and he looked at his naked self feeling self conscious. It didn't seem good enough to worth a painting. Not beautiful enough. They said the eyes of an artist saw the real beauty but he had a lot of imperfections. A lot of bones and skin, no many muscles, just the ordinary. He felt sick.

Jun was giving him time, it's been 10 minutes since he entered the bathroom and the boy hadn't knock on the door. Wonwoo was grateful. He had to deal with his own insecurities first. Of course he had showed his naked self for another person, that's how you have sex anyways. But the thought of someone staring - of Jun staring - at every inch of his skin, paying attention to every detail was giving him an strange feeling of adoration. He had to make sure everything would be professional - he had to calm the shivers on his body with the thought of his neighbor seeing his most intimate self.

When he finally had the guts to leave the bathroom, around 20 minutes after going in, he was only a with a robe on and a serious look on his face. He saw the guy sitting in a chair, in front of a blank canvas, with a few pallets in a little table by his side. Something like a bed was in front of the boy - it wasn't there when he first came in. It had white sheets and a few pillows and Wonwoo head started to spin. He hadn't imagine how it would like, but nothing like that - nothing so sexy and fucking romantic. It had candles for fuck's sake!

He couldn't lift his head. He was still partially dressed but he could feel the other guy's look sneaking into his robe, under his skin, burning everything. He's steps were insecure and when he finally stopped in front of the painter he released the breath he didn't knew he was holding.

Wonwoo had the feeling something was missing. Something was off. He didn't knew if it was because he was afraid. Not afraid of showing his body - he had got ride of that in the bathroom - but afraid of disappointing Jun. The guy was desperate, he said himself. What if he realized that he was so screwed that he was accepting even the most ordinary deal. Wonwoo knew what was missing. Reassurance. He needed to be sure.

"Are you nervous?" As the boy whispered, Wonwoo gained a shiver running through his body.

"Terrified." Wonwoo said with a shy smile. "Do you have something to help me get ride of this?"

The question was innocent, he really needed something to relax. He was expecting a yoga technique on how to breath properly or a shot of vodka. Even a bump on the shoulder. Anything. Anything but a insecure hand slowly gripping his wrist, a feet taking one insecure step closer, a hand insecurely lifting to his cheek, giving a insecure stroke. He wasn't the only one needing reassurance.  
But Jun's eyes weren't insecure, they were cautious. Like watching a deer and trying not to get him on the spotlight. His eyes had the same intensity it had when he showed on Wonwoo's doorstep. Wonwoo was reassured. Nothing slipped down, just stopped. Time stopped. When he watched Jun's lips approaching his time stopped. When he felt the lips on his, everything exploded. Was like the big bang again, giving life to everything. But this time the big bang was inside him, inside his mind and outside his body. The lips felt soft, just like he imagined. He smelled like peach. He tasted like mint. Wonwoo didn't knew he would like such combination but if he had to taste something for the rest of his life he was sure it would be it.

A hand on his waist made him shiver. They were closer, bodies touching. Wonwoo froze. He was fucking naked under the thin fabric of the dark robe. Jun felt when he stopped responding to the kiss and parted his lips giving slightly pecks on his lips. Wonwoo felt cold, he wanted his lips back. So he took them. No limitations.

They were all in. Tongues and teeth. It felt great.

Jun's hands were more firm now. While Wonwoo hands were laced on his hair, he had both hands gripping the brunette hips, trying to mold their bodies together. Wonwoo wasn't ashamed of what was poking on Jun's crotch - not when he could feel something poking back. And the more he felt, more he was growing. They were pacing, but didn't want to let go of each other. Jun released his lips so he could breath but as the blond inhaled sharply his lips were locked on Wonwoo's neck. The grip the brunette had on Jun's hair only intensified. He let out a moan, Jun moved his hips. Friction. Wonwoo never loved something so much.

He felt when the lace broke. He felt the robe sliding out of his body. He saw Jun staring at him, in the dim light and he saw a glow in the other eyes. "Charmant." Wonwoo didn't knew what it meant but smiled.

Lost himself never was so easily. Nothing was never so breathtaking as when Jun stroked him slightly, feeling him. Never so beautiful as when they were both naked, feeling each other, every inch of their bodies. Hands here and there. It wasn't rushed, they had time.

Wonwoo let Jun lead him to the bed like in the of the room, laying down. Wonwoo was trying to please but Jun seemed to refuse every attempt of the brunette to take control. He wasn't complaining, not at all. The sounds escaping from the boy's mouth made clear that he liked to be pleased. He felt the sinful mouth of the blond haired boy engulfing him, oh so slowly and mewled. It was too good to be true. He was out of it, he couldn't form nothing but a babbler, he was already leaking but he didn't want it to end. They had just started.

He tried to talk through gestures, pushing the the blonde hair of the boys between his legs a little bit stronger, but he didn't seemed fazed. "S-stop." Wonwoo managed to say between moans. The boy released him with a sinful sound that made Wonwoo contain a scream.

"Something's wrong?" Jun asked, seeming worried.

"No... It's just that... I was close." The brunette said trying not to look at the other boy's eyes, now so close, noses touching.

"Then I think I should continue, right?" Jun said, pampering Wonwoo's cheeks with slightly kisses.

"No... I don't it to end so soon." He admitted with a blush.

He finally looked on the other boy's soft eyes.

"Don't worry. We have the whole night."

Wonwoo couldn't find the right words to cover. The first time it was slow. He felt fingers, then he felt like he was being ripped apart, then he felt lips on his, easing his pain. Then he felt pleasure. So much pleasure he had cried in a few moments. He was filled with Jun, every inch of him. He sweat was all over him and he still smelled like peach. The blonde guy thrusted into him with a slow pace, whispering sweet and naught things.  
"You're so tight.", "I wish you could see yourself now, you look beautiful.", "Charmant." When Wonwoo felt the orgasm took over his body he hold the other boy with so much strength he thought he would break his bones. But the embrace was reciprocal, Jun mewling Wonwoo's name when his own orgasm took place.

The second time they were naughty, different position. Wonwoo laying on his stomach, rear facing Jun. It was more deeper. Wonwoo screamed (prostate)! A new orgasm the same intensity.

The third time Wonwoo pleasured. He tasted every inch of the painter. They were rough. Grunts, teeth, hair being pulled back, scratches. The same intensity.

They were wasted. Exhausted. They slept together, cuddled to each other.

It was a new day. Weekend. Exhibition. Wonwoo woke up with a sore bottom. He knew the moment he moved his bottom would kill him. He looked around and realized he still was in the bed like in the middle of the room, a blanket wrapped around him. He was alone.

The realization hit him like a bitch. He came here yesterday so he could help Jun with his work. He should've been a model, a helping hand. Well, he was a helping hand anyways. But he felt guilty. He distracted the boy and he couldn't finish his work. The frame should've been delivered today and the boy spent the night fucking Wonwoo into oblivion.

Where was Jun? Was he trying to get some extra time or trying to finish the paint in any other place? Wonwoo sat on the bed, whining when the pain hit him. He looked around and saw a glass of water and two pills in the table in front of him. He reached and saw a note.

_Take the pills, I hope it helps erase your pain. I'll be back at 2pm. We can cuddle until 7pm then we leave to an amazing place where I'll show you something equally amazing._

Wonwoo squealed. He was so whipped. When he looked at the clock it was 1pm. He decided to get up and cook lunch. He didn't knew where the other went but imagined he would be hungry when came back.

Wonwoo took a 20 minutes shower, relaxing in Jun's bathtub. It helped erased his pain. He dragged himself out of the bathroom and found some sweat pants and T-shirt in the other boy closet. He cleaned their mess from last night and started to cook. He wasn't the best chef but he could bake something edible. While cooking he let himself think about last night.

He had sex. It was amazing. He felt completely. Loved. What would this morning bring? When he said he didn't want the moment to finish he meant all of it. The hole night. Last night he was sure. Now he is scared. What if Jun was a one time thing? He definitely didn't want that. What would the other boy want made him worried. They didn't knew it each other. It happened really fast. Like everything in life it was a blink of an eye. Maybe they screwed things up, maybe they didn't. Maybe they rushed the course of things, maybe not.

2:30pm the door opened. Wonwoo finishing settle up the table. We smelled the peach and smiled. He felt his embrace and peck on his neck.

"How did you guess?"

"That you're hungry?"

"That I'll love seeing you here when I came back."  
Wonwoo smiled and turn to face the boy. He has glowing.

"Well, since I wanted to see you when you were back I assumed you were feeling the same."

Jun locked their lips and Wonwoo felt at ease. Their evening was just like Wonwoo dreamed - actually dreamed. They talked about everything. Jun was Chinese, one month older than Wonwoo, was a painter since forever. His blonde hair was a mistake he ended up liking. He showed Wonwoo the picture of the transformation process. He was a brunette then bum, blonde hair! Wonwoo liked the blonde haired Jun but he felt in love with the brunette one. Now Jun had more than one reason to change his hair color again.

They cuddled, kissed, pleasured each other. Wonwoo felt like he was in a bubble. A giant bubble of happiness. He asked a hundred times where they were going but the Chinese boy didn't answer. He apologized for making the blond lost his due to delivered his work and the other boy just laughed. Wonwoo was really sorry but Jun didn't seem to mind it.

When was 7pm, both were ready to wherever Jun had planned taking them. Wonwoo asked what kind of place they were going to know what kind of clothes he needed to wear just to hear he would look good even wearing a potato bag - how cheesy.

They took a taxi and in 30 minutes were in front of a place. Wonwoo didn't knew where until they stepped in. An art gallery. He looked at Jun, who seemed uneasy as they were walking through the crowd. Wonwoo was amazed. He never saw so many naked figures but the same time it had no vulgarity. He wanted to grab Jun's wrists and talk about ever single one of them. He didn't realize the boy was nervous until they stopped in front of specific frame.

Wonwoo looked up and gasped. It was him. A more beautiful and ravished version of him. But still him. He was laying down in a abyss of white and everything around him was colorful. He looked wasted and exhausted but beautiful. He was lilac. He felt like some kind of god at the way people where looking at that beautiful version of him. But he wasn't the real deal. No.  
He looked at Jun, probably crying and but who cares. He could see how much the guy was looking for approval. He could see the uncertainty in his eyes and he wanted do scream to the world how amazing the blonde was. Who the hell is Picasso when he had Junhui in front of him?

When he threw himself into the boys arms, sobbing thank you's and how amazingly talented the other was, he felt home. Those boy's arms where he belonged and he never wanted to get out. So whipped, he thought.

"Charmant."

Wonwoo still didn't knew what it mean but damned it, it felt so right.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it :)


End file.
